fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratboy's Nightmare Update
Overview The Ratboy's Nightmare Update is the third major content update implemented into the game, Fantastic Frontier. Its initial release was on October 19, 2018, and follows after the events of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. The Ratboy's Nightmare Update focuses on a new world known as the Nightmare, a horrid and nightmarish dimension that keeps the Giant Ratboy in a coma-like state. Players will traverse through the horrors of the Nightmare and encounter various creatures and obstacles that threatens the safety of the Frontier. It also brought other features to the Frontier, such as Gardening. Ratboy's Nightmare Update If you're looking for specific topics/subjects added during this update, please refer to the category, Ratboy's Nightmare Update (click the link). Content/Features * 5+ Brand-New Areas/Zones ** Explore the dream-like world of the Nightmare. ** High-risk, high-reward areas with early and late-game content. ** Access the new world by speaking to the giant, fallen Ratboy outside Topple Town. * New NPCs, Quests, and Puzzles ** Numerous fun small quests, puzzle rooms with rewards to enjoy ** Track down buttons and keys to unlock new areas of the Nightmare * More Monsters and Bosses ** Brand-new enemies scattered across and themed to the new areas ** Large variety of fights ranging from classic encounters to challenging bosses * Discover Secrets ** Dive into the mystery of Ratboy's Nightmare and uncover rare items * New Itempedia Page and Collectibles ** Strange new collectibles scattered through the Nightmare ** New hidden itempedia page for new Nightmare items ** Special rewards for 50% and 100% completion * New Special Weapons ** 8 new unique weapons ** 7 new salamander weapons that can be hatched from eggs * New Armor and Cosmetics ** 10+ new sets ** Various new standalone equipment (head, misc, back, etc.) * 3+ New Shops ** New traveling shopkeeper around the Nightmare's first area (Green Golem) ** More shops will unlock after progressing further into the Nightmare. * New Item Buyer: The Gargoyle ** Buys one item at increased price ** Item changes every real-life day ** Consistent across servers * Gardening ** 8 New Growable Plants *** Plant a seed in one of the new plots found on the Frontier *** Plants grow based off real-life hours and will grow even when you are not playing ** Varying Harvests and New Items *** Some plants yield more some of the time or yield special items *** Some plants yield a consistent harvest ** Nightmare Connection *** A hidden room in the Nightmare tracks which plants you've grown *** Access a bonus reward area for growing all plant types *** Special weapon reward received after growing all plants and completing bonus area * Deli Minigame ** AFK-style Item Generation Minigame *** A friendly, relaxing minigame where you chill in a restaurant booth *** Enjoy a meal at the Deli with up to three other friends *** Select a short or long wait - and get better items depending on how long you wait *** New and old player-friendly - accessible right at the start of the Nightmare ** Earn Items and Special Food Rewards *** Receive a generous free item from the Crocs after your wait *** Commonly receive exclusive new consumables *** Rarely receive exotic and special items Performance/Bug Fixes * Large-scale physics improvements ** All non-fightable NPCs have been made local to reduce server stress ** Above reduces thousands of moving parts to give more room to monsters * Reduced VIP Server cost to minimum ** While we hope server performance is improved across the board, some players may still have performance issues in larger servers; we have reduced VIP servers to the minimum price so everyone can enjoy smoother gameplay by getting one of these servers *** Please spread the word that VIP servers can help laggier players * Improved Camera ** Fixed most cases of camera 'peeking' through walls * Improved compatibility with Streaming Enabled ** Fixed most cases of falling through map/floors * Others ** Fixed wings not scaling with endurance ** Increased base energy cost of wings to account for above ** Hopefully reduced cases of wings and similar items flinging players ** Large amount of various other bug fixes Change Logs Includes a list of known changes, additions, and/or removals that were made post-release. * October 20, 2018 ** Theatre Key, Ancient Key, and Mansion Key can now be retrieved from the Pig if lost. "The Crown" is added. * October 25, 2018 ** Temporary 15-token buffer to collecting all Rat Tokens. The Lost boss-fight and unlocking doors with rifles are now fixed. * October 26, 2018 ** An anti-cheat system added to the Otherworld Tower, kicking any players instantly killing mobs. Second fix for The Lost's boss fight. * October 29, 2018 ** Traveling Flea Circus can now be obtained from its actual source, The Cricket. * October 30, 2018 ** Various small bug fixes. Known typos fixed were Roommate Reynold's name and a dialogue from the Mandrake in The Plant Room. * November 1, 2018 ** Various small bug fixes. Trivia * It is one of the best updates in Fantastic Frontier's history that brought a lot of attention to it. * Initially, it was thought to be an update focusing on harvestable-oriented collectibles. This was later proved wrong on its initial release. * It is also one of the few updates to receive a sequel update (Nightmare Boss Update) that continues its story and lore. Gallery B0b9c6c7ab6ae168193ec4199a7c1a7f.jpeg | A game thumbnail showcasing various zones in the Nightmare. From left to right, the following zones is shown: The Theatre (left), The Supermarket (center), and The Deli (right). DiPq80aUcAMQ2j1.jpeg | The first teaser. Celebrates the 1-year anniversary of Fantastic Frontier on July 16, 2018. Showcases an old version of The Deli. Dk15 PsWwAEXWLA.jpeg | The second teaser. Showcases the gardening feature. DnpE8wIVAAArvQW.jpeg | The third teaser. Showcases The Theatre, one of the various zones in the Nightmare. Do2RAzoU4AAIdB2.jpeg | The fourth and final teaser. Showcases the Giant Ratboy fallen on the hillside of Topple Hill. Dpuv2WeX4AEr4YU.jpeg | Poster of the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. Dp9zNhSVAAASFLx.jpeg | The addition of a new collectible, The Crown (October 20, 2018) References * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1018916622973784064 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1018916622973784064](First Teaser) * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1030614228636450818 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1030614228636450818](Second Teaser) * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1031552359409823744 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1031552359409823744]'' (Clarification)'' * https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1043227876789821445 (Third Teaser) * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1048655419332317184 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1048655419332317184]'' (Fourth Teaser)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1052629162777866241 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1052629162777866241]'' (Pre-Release Announcement)'' * https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/1053329728210436096(Announcement) * [https://twitter.com/gorbachelli/status/1053689283347972097 https://twitter.com/gorbachelli/status/1053689283347972097](The Crown Showcase) Category:Updates Category:Public